


Seasons

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Endings to Bring Closure [1]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen, PoE Inktober, Watcher Eidis (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: It is strange, to measure time by seasons, not by centuries – by developments in science, by construction of new shrines – by changing borders on the map of Eora, by rises and falls of empires. To count months, days, hours.





	Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ranna for beta-reading!
> 
> (PoE inktober, prompt 5: Seasons.)

He slowly rolls the stem of the golden-red leaf between his fingers, watching the patterns – veins, just like adra paths underground – like blood vessels in kith bodies. It is strange, to measure time by seasons, not by centuries – by developments in science, by construction of new shrines – by changing borders on the map of Eora, by rises and falls of empires. To count months, days, hours.

Of course, he used to do that before, too; some plans required great attention to detail. But he did not define _himself_ by that, nor any of his numerous lives. Now he does; he has to. This is how Eidis counts her days, still, despite all. How ironic, seeing their timelines reversed.

So he is relearning the kith calendar – oh, he knows it well; he helped design it – teaching himself all over again what milestones to choose. Eidis does not ask that of him – now that all questions and answers have been spoken aloud between them, she rarely asks for anything – but he can see what she wishes – _longs_ for.

One year, he was careless, forgot the flow of days, too lost in research, and returned to Caed Nua over a week too late. She did not say anything – nothing but _good to see you_ and _I’m so glad you’re back_ , but he saw the pallor of her face, the dark shadows under her eyes – she had been sick with worry, she had barely slept. That night, he held her and whispered quietly to her until she calmed down and fell asleep, and did not let go until morning, so the first thing she woke up to was his presence – his arms around her and his soul next to hers.

That was a lesson he is not going to repeat.

He spreads his fingers and lets the leaf fall, watches it dance in the wind. Then he leans and picks a late autumn rose – delicate, pale pink – he knows that Eidis is going to love it. She might even laugh at his teasing that it looks just like her blush.

Seven months, before he will leave again. Seven months, one hundred and forty seven days, three thousand eight hundred and twenty two hours. He is not going to waste a single minute.


End file.
